falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ghouly89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vault-Tec Labs! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dude101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dude101 (Talk) 09:08, March 14, 2010 Tools This wiki needs allot of work, but it gets boring on my own. Thanks. NMA has most TeamX has them all, if you can navigate the site NewFMC has the most relevant stuff -User:Dude101 Team X Website Nope. I use Google to read all the foreign Fallout sites. - User:Dude101 Stuff to do The FO2 mod page needs to be replaced with categories. Look at the tactics section as an example, and follow the titles in the article (minor mod, location mod etc). I have been meaning to clean that up for a while. The way we have it now is not very good. Most mod pages need cleaning up as well. The descriptions are a bit crap because I started most every article in the hopes other people would help. Allot of mod pages are missing download links as well. I have been meaning to include screen shots of each mod, and maybe even making youtube vids to show what they do, but I don't think it is worth the effort (not many people actually care). The tactics art index is missing allot of reference images. We can use images from the vault as if they where hosted here as usual. Thats all I can think of for now. Thanks - User:Dude101 FO2 mods section It would have taken to long to explain, so I did it. Most of the articles are utter shite though and need allot of work. Thanks - User:Dude101 Page Names You should be able to move pages into new page names. - User:Dude101 ---------------------------- That's an afirmative. The thing is though, a megamod buglist page exists and MIB88 uses both. I don't understand what going on there, so I just left it. There lots of other stuff to do anyway. You could add download links to the mod pages and clean them up. Also if you have time the pages can be improved with the contents of the mods readmes etc. - User:Dude101 Deleting Pages Yeah. Admins can delete pages here. That's me and Ausir only. I am not a bureaucrat here, so I cannot grant admin (Kanhef should be an admin). Maybe Ausir will be nice and give me some more rights. Dude101 17:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why can't I log in? Well, since it says on my talk page I have to contact you in case of problems, I'll do so. For some reason I can't log in on neither Vault, nor VT Labs, nor the associated Wikia-Answers with my username ("Anakriza"). I've recently requested a password reset and received a new password by e-mail, but when I enter it I get the message "You have not specified a valid user name". When I enter an incorrect password, it says "Incorrect password". I also can't find my username in the block logs and it doesn't look like I've been banned or something. Could you please help me? 08:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I'm logging in with a new password I requested. I could try and request another one but I'll have to wait until the time limit expires. And it's not likely to be a problem with the browser, I've tried two browsers already. 09:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC)